


Home

by fulcrum_of_pemberley



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, I wrote this right after Rogue One, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Short One Shot, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, at my house my action figures are alive and well and make chilaquiles daily, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulcrum_of_pemberley/pseuds/fulcrum_of_pemberley
Summary: Jyn and Cassian open their eyes on Scarif beach and realize they didn't die.





	Home

Jyn slowly opened her eyes, still kneeling on the deceptively placid-looking white sands of Scarif. How were they still alive? She loosened her grip on Cassian slightly as she lifted her head to look around. She followed his gaze toward the horizon.

 

“The shock wave... dissolved. Right before it hit the breakers,” he murmured, in disbelief himself.

 

Jyn’s hand crept up to clutch her mother’s necklace. She felt the sun and the wind and the sand and _Cassian_ , still by her side. She blinked as the feeling of his arms around her shook her from her daze. They helped each other stagger to their feet, feeling the aches and pains of the last several days. Cassian’s back injury from his fall was clearly their most concerning wound, but for now a new kind of euphoria was flooding through them; they were _alive_ \- together.

 

As Cassian looked into Jyn’s sea-green eyes, he let himself begin to think to the future. Planning for a future- any future- was just asking for distraction and heartache as a spy for the Rebellion. But _now_ , now the Death Star plans were secure. The Empire was doomed; it was just a matter of time. They could start over somewhere- somewhere no one knew their names, or what they’d come from, or what they’d done, all in the name of _hope._

Somewhere _safe_.

 

Jyn could see the hopeful light in Cassian’s eyes and it looked like home. But her gaze was drawn back to the wrecked jungle and the still-smoldering Imperial base behind them. To the final home of the Rebels who had believed in her, followed her. And died for her.

 

Cassian tightened his arms around her.

“ _They will not be forgotten,”_ he vowed fiercely. “Not one of them.”

 

“Well, I should certainly hope not!” a mechanical voice declared in an offended tone. “I am standing right here!”

 

A battered but very much alive K2 had made his way through sporadic leftover fighting to find them on the beach, and had just emerged from the trees. Cassian looked somewhat dazed. He had learned at a very early age not to trust so much good fortune. At any moment he would wake up, alone; it had happened many times, in many unpleasant places.  But this- this felt _real_.

 

He turned a questioning look toward Jyn. Her lips turned up in a weary smile as she sighed and rested her forehead against his. Cassian closed his own eyes and breathed with her for a moment. _Yes, then. Real._

__

As one, they straightened and regained the sharp expressions and soldiers' stances K2 was more used to seeing from them. Cassian started scanning for a likely ship to steal as Jyn began collecting the best of the abandoned weapons around them.

 

“Stardust, let’s go home.”

 


End file.
